devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Mita
'''Mita '''was a young and meek student who studied in Jun Fudo's class. His shy demeanour made him a keen target for bullying and harassment. His desire to lash out manifested itself into turning him into a spider-like Devil Beast. Appearance Mita was a short and unassuming boy with neatly cut dark hair and heavy glasses. It was a innocent look that almost begged for bullying. He was surprisingly well built in spite of his stature, presumably due to his Devil-Beast infusion. His spider form was a bizarre mass of dark shaggy hair with eight long legs tipped with claws and a massive toothy set of jaws on its back. Abilities The aforementioned jaws could bite down on heads and tear them clean off. He was also capable of crawling and clinging to walls. It also had a immense amount of speed and agility. Personality Mita dressed formally and enjoyed video games an awful lot, however he was a very shy boy with poor self confidence, because of this he was easy prey for bullies, feeling unable to fight back he would simply let it happen, as a rage built up inside him. This rage manifested itself as his spider form, and he would excuse his actions by imagining himself as a manifestation of the Mouth of Truth, giving him divine right to punish the guilty. Eventually his Devil Beast half got the better of him and Mita's natural thoughts regressed to that of a wild animal. History Mita was first seen in his spider-like state, dropping down and tearing the head off a teenage delinquent that had been harassing him for several weeks. The next morning, after the body had been found, Mita attended school as if nothing had happened. Before class started he was set upon by two boys, the squat Takeo Uno and tall Kyoji Okuda who proceed to take his money and give him a light beating. Because of this he arrives late to class, his teacher, Jun Fudo asks after him concerned over his dishevelled appearance, but he comes up with a cover story and laughs it off. When Jun talks about the incident with her co-worker Mrs. Satomi however, Satomi susses out that Mita was being bullied. The next day, Fudo spots Mita reluctantly giving money to Okuda and Uno. She confronts the three and demands a explanation, thinking fast Okuda came up with a story about having lent Mita money for a computer, a story in which Mita reluctantly agrees too. That same night, while looking into the death of the young delinquent, Jun meets Mita again playing at the local arcade. She shows him a photo of the deceased boy and asks Mita if he ever saw him around, to which he denies. When leaving with her partner Lan Asuka, Jun tells her about Mita and Lan tells her that the dead boy would frequently pick on him, making Jun wonder why he would lie. That same night, the spider strikes again and tears the head off Takeo Uno just outside of his apartment, The body is discovered quickly by police, and the next day a large squad makes their way to Jun's school to investigate. Jun, unaware of the police presence at the time, spots Mita chatting away with a girl before class. She smiles and walks on, proud of her oft unassuming student. As she walks off however, Okuda also spots Mita and the girl, and after they had parted he gets the drop on Mita and order him to bring his friend to the empty biology room, under threat of violence if he didn't. He does so reluctantly, and almost instantly the girl is set upon by Okuda and three of his friends. They tear off her clothes and molest her. Okuda approaches Mita and promises to let him use her two after they were all finished. Upon hearing that, Mita begins removing his clothes and chanting about the Mouth of Truth, much to the surprise of Okuda. Mita's body begins to transform, sprouting legs from his body and long dark fur. He proceeds to kill Okuda's friends as Jun Fudo and Lan Asuka come onto the scene and see Mita decapitate Okuda. Mita tries to snap down on Jun but misses, when she calls out the boys name the creature hesitates, as if it had recognised the name. Unfortunately several policemen and a teacher then come onto the scene, agitating the spider who then kills the teacher, several police and flees out of the window. Mita vanishes, and its reported that he died along with Okuda and his friends, though his friend protested his innocence in the whole matter, believing he had summoned the creature to help her. In the back allies of Tokyo, Mita could be seen scavenging for food, as he hid in a bin, his mind now fully deteriorated leaving only a ravenous beast. Gallery mr mister spider mister.png|Mita prowls above his victim mit.png|Mita's human form binspider.png|Beyond Salvation Category:Characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Villians Category:Devil Beasts Category:Devilman Lady (Manga) Characters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)